


Mudblood and Ferret

by unsweetpea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, One Shot, Yule Ball, crossposted, dramione - Freeform, i can't believe i wrote this 5 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsweetpea/pseuds/unsweetpea
Summary: “Ferret.” A smile traced along her face and she slept for the remainder of the night, dreaming of things she never expected to dream of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alas! A non-kpop fic.
> 
> I wrote this oneshot 5 years ago (shoutout to the 15 y/o me!) and it was my first work **ever**. In conclusion, it was really _cringe-worthy_ rereading it.
> 
> I deleted the original from my old ( _and abandoned_ ) wattpad account and reposted it here.
> 
> This oneshot is set during the 4th book (Goblet of Fire) and takes place during the Yule Ball.
> 
> I apologize in advance for this :l So, uhm, enjoy?

She quickly scanned the balcony to check if she was alone. She sighed just as she shook her dress to be more comfortable while leaning against the wall. She tried her best not to show her tears but she was alone and she just let it all out. She couldn’t take it. She moved forward and looked below and saw several students sneaking out of the Yule Ball. Professor Snape seemed to be an expert at finding students since he successfully caught all of them, taking away points from different houses.

She looked at the night sky and envied it for being so peaceful, she couldn’t afford being peaceful right now. Ron spoiled her evening and Viktor already went back to his room because he needed some rest for the tournament, but he never forgot to peck her hand with a gentle kiss before saying goodbye. She didn’t mind since she was having issues of her own. Her tears finally subsided and she found herself staring at nothing. She enjoyed that moment. It was quiet and she liked that. She never had a silent moment ever since the Triwizard tournament started and the closest thing she had to silence was whenever she was sleeping. But she liked this, and she was alone.

Moments passed by and she could still hear music echoing, coming from the great hall. Familiar songs were playing but none were of muggle music. She missed muggle music, especially The Beatles. Harry was also fond of muggle music but Ron never heard any but he said he would like to. But right now, judging by the state of their friendship and their current arguement, she and Ron wouldn’t be talking for a while. They just had a huge fight and it didn’t end well. She threw it off her mind and tried to remember one of The Beatles' song, and she hummed it just as soon as she remembered. And pretty soon, she was filling it with lyrics. Little did she know, someone else was in that balcony, listening to her.

“The Beatles?” A voice from the shadow startled her.

“What?! Who’s there?” Hermione tried to calm herself.

“You were singing one of The Beatles' song, 'I wanna hold your hand'?” Draco stepped out of the shadow looking tired, apparently from the party, but calm. Hermione was even more surprised.

“Malfoy?! What- actually yes, I was. But how- What are you doing here?” Hermione asked, trying to keep the distance between them as much as possible.

“Probably the same reason why you’re here, too.” He answered with a hint of impatience echoing through his throat. Hermione didn’t say a word, “Why are you so silent all of a sudden? Oh, I get it. Couldn’t believe that someone like me would be this kind to you without all my friends and your friends, right?” Still no response, “Am I right?”

“Yes,” She finally said. She tried to proceed with her humming but decided not to and asked the boy beside her instead, “How did you know about Muggle music? Weren’t you raised away from all that?”

Draco let out a sigh which almost sounded like vomiting, “I found a record once from Diagon Alley. This shop was selling antique stuff and I went across the muggle section. Disgusted me quite a bit but the record looked interesting anyway so I bought one.” He smirked, as if not believing every word he said, “Anyway I took it home and played it while my parents were out.” Hermione let out a smile, he still can’t believe that not only was Malfoy being nice to him but he was also sharing something to her that she clearly did not expect.

“I actually liked it.” Malfoy sighed and everything went still.

“Too bad it isn’t going to be played tonight in the Yule ball, that would have been nice. Could’ve made my night if they played it.” Hermione said trying to break the awkward silence all around them, “I’m sorry by the way, it felt good but I am really sorry.”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked.

“Last year, I called you a ‘foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach’ and punched you right in the face, remember?” They both let out a little laugh.

“I remember that. I probably deserve it anyway.” Draco’s smile faded into a frown of guilt, “I’m sorry, too.”

“And for what, may I ask?” She tried to loosen her shoulders.

“For calling you a Mudblood every minute of every day. And probably ruining your life. That’s why I deserved that insult and that punch,” Draco now hissed at himself, “I never wanted to do those things. I just knew that I needed to. And you wouldn’t believe the state of my conscience right now.” Hermione kept quiet and waited for him to keep going, “You know how you are forced to do something you never really wanted? It’s not ideal, but you just have to. Because it’s the only way you can truly satisfy your father.” He looked at the night sky and sighed, “Oh bloody, why am I even telling you these things?” He laughed at himself for being so careless.

“Yes, I know exactly what you mean Draco Malfoy.” Draco looked at Hermione as if questioning her, “It’s not really easy having your schoolmates call you Mudblood, you know. People calling me Mudblood just triggers something inside me that makes me want to prove myself more. And every day, I just become more and more desperate. I enjoy studying, don’t get me wrong. It’s my first love, my hobby and my obsession. But it doesn’t mean I never wanted to be normal. I want to be normal just like everybody else. Just for once, I want to experience how it feels like walking through the hallway confidently without any Slytherin or any other people calling me names. You don’t know how much it hurts. But maybe you do. Maybe we aren’t too different at all, Draco.” The way she says his first name, so calm to him, so innocent.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” His cheeks flushed but he tried to look away from her, hiding his guilt.

“But I accepted myself, you know. I embraced who I am. I changed myself into a better person to be able to absorb everything they say about me and just use it as a motivation. The word Mudblood isn’t just a word, it’s also a scar. I’ve been trying so hard to heal that scar, to erase it. But I realized that maybe, I wouldn’t be that much complete without my scar. Finally, I have something worth fighting for, I have an inspiration. And I am not afraid. That word still lingers somewhere inside me and it still hurts me and it probably always will, but I am slowly taking it all in as a way of getting better rather than something which can bring me down, tear me to pieces. I am a Mudblood, and I am bloody proud of it. And so should you, Draco. You should also use your weakness as your strength.” Hermione’s words wandered around Draco’s ears and into his brain. He processed everything she said and thought about it.

“That’s pretty bizarre. But it’s true, I suppose it is. Funny how a mudblood understands me.” He flinched at the words that he said, even Hermion noticed it too, but she didn’t mind, “How ‘bout this Granger, we use the word ‘mudblood’ as a codename instead? If it will make you feel much less... different. So whenever you hear me say the word, think of me saying that you’re a friend. A friend who truly understands me. And then we go back to this moment right here, where we try to escape from all that noise and trouble and just be... us. I hope that this will make you feel loads better. I’m sure I will.”

“Yes, I would love that.” She smiled as he looked into his eyes and noticed how Draco Malfoy truly looks like. Somehow, he looked so innocent and calm but all these were overshadowed by guilt and fear and anger. He looked so much more handsome without all the hate and she liked that. Innocent Malfoy, “And I bet calling you a ‘foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach’ or even better, a ferret, would mean the same thing.” They both chuckled and absorbed the moment just as soon as it passed.

“What happens now? Are we going to be friends then?” She realized.

“Yes, we will.” He nodded as if he was sure with his response. Two students came and she knew who they were, Crabbe and Goyle.

“Draco! We were looking for you! The Durmstrang guys are leaving. They’re tired and you better hurry before- what are you doing with Granger?!” Goyle said. A bit confused with what’s going on.

Draco was about to speak but Hermione interrupted him, “I wasn’t bothering him! I didn’t even know he was here until he insulted me again, just as always.” Draco hid his smirk but Hermione noticed it.

“Yeah, what she said. “ Draco supported her.

“Well? Let’s go! They might be gone by now! Let’s go!” Crabbe shouted and had everyone’s attention. With this, the three of them walked briskly but Draco stopped,

“See you ‘round, Mudblood!” Crabbe and Goyle didn’t see it but he smiled for the first time in, probably, months. From there, everything was back to normal again, he was calling him Mudblood, just like always, but it means something different now. Suddenly, the word mudblood meant so much more to her than ever. This left a grin on Hermione as she looked at the night sky once again. Moments later, she went inside the great hall to head out the doors when she heard it. The song she was humming earlier. It echoed through the halls as the remaining students and staff danced with the unfamiliar music, Oh yeah, I’ll tell you something, I think you’ll understand, When I say that something, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.

She could still hear the song as she went inside the Gryffindor common room, the melody vibrating through the hallways and making its way to the room. Just before she closed the door shut, she realized how he would never forget that night. This was the reason she would still flinch at the word and think of it every now and then.

“Ferret.” A smile traced along her face and she slept for the remainder of the night, dreaming of things she never expected to dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are immensely appreciated~


End file.
